Una maravillosa y loca idea
by Pyb World
Summary: "¿Podrías quedarte, aquí, conmigo?" A pesar de saber la respuesta formuló la pregunta. Él solamente tenía la vana esperanza de que ella se quedara, sin tomar en cuenta que la decisión la tomaba el destino.
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer:__ Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

* * *

**Una maravillosa y loca idea**

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

Era una pelea encarnizada. Muchas cartas y piezas de ajedrez muertas, todas sin vida y ella peleando contra el Jabberwocky, quien persistía peleando fervientemente contra ella a muerte, el que ganara se quedaría con el poder. Sus mandíbulas se abrieron para lanzar un rayo por su boca, el cual Alice tuvo que esquivar ya que no tenía su escudo a mano, porque este se le calló momentos atrás.

Nada además del oráculo y el sombrerero confiaban que ella ganaría, o era por lo menos eso lo que ella pensaba. Uno porque era un objeto que supuestamente leía el futuro y que decía que ella mataría a la bestia, y por otro lado el sombrerero quien desde el momento en que la vio puso toda su confianza en ella. De los demás no se podía decir mucho, pues casi todos le habían acusado de ser y no ser Alice, a excepción de Mirana que si creía que fuera ella pero no le había dado ninguna muestra de su apoyo, ya que ella solo hablaba por lo que decía el oráculo.

Ella no supo como ni de donde sacó el valor, pero se tiro a pelear contra la bestia tan cerca que no tendría tiempo para esquivarla si éste le atacaba. Le hizo una herida a lo largo de su cuello unos momentos antes de ser lanzada por las garras de la bestia que hicieron una nueva herida por el largo de su brazo hasta terminar en la mejilla. Le dolía todas las herida hasta ese momento, más sumando a el cansancio de correr de un lugar a otro por toda la pieza de ajedrez. Se levantó como pudo y siguió peleando por la libertad del País de las Maravillas.

Su traje de guerra se había roto donde ahora tenía la nueva lesión.

Hizo un intento de subir las escaleras a la cima de la torre a medio destruir, pero su paso se vio obstaculizado por la cola del Jabberwocky, la cual a su paso destruyó las escalera y botó a Alice cuesta abajo, de forma que cuando ésta tocó el piso se quedó inmóvil por el lacerante dolor que le recorría de la cabeza hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

El monstruo pisó a Alice en el pecho, de forma que ella quedó atrapada entre el piso y el peso de la bestia. Aún con la espada en mano, la tomó bien y con ella cortó la pierna del Jabberwocky con tal fuerza que se partió en dos. Éste gritó de dolor al momento que se desplomaba en el suelo por no poder mantenerse equilibrado. Ella creyó tener la victoria, pero sin saber que el monstruo botado iba a aprovecharse de su descuidado, le lanzó uno de sus rayos haciendo que ella tuviera poco tiempo para apartarse, por lo que se quemó el brazo donde estaba la herida del Bandersnatch así quemando la malla de su traje la cual al fundirse hizo arder su brazo más de lo y necesario. Ella soltó la espalda al sentir más dolor, pero no se dejó perder por eso, así que la tomó con la otra mano.

—¡Perderás la cabeza!

Y acercándose al monstruo veloz le cortó el cuello.

La pelea a su alrededor se detuvo.

Las cartas de corazones y las piezas blancas de ajedrez miraron al herido Campeón de Infratierra.

Alice no soportaba más el dolor en todo su cuerpo, ella se iba a tirar al suelo para descansar pero sintió como unos brazos la sostenían antes de que tocara el suelo. El olor a té revelaba a quien era la persona que se le acercó a ayudar. Ésta, casi muerta, levantó la cara para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Tarrant, el cual la miraba, triste.

—Alice, vamos a Marmoreal —su voz era un susurro.

La Reina Blanca se acercó a ayudar, sin darse cuenta de que Stayne estaba a sus espaldas, con la afilada espada en sus manos. Listo para acertar un golpe final antes de entregarse a la derrota de la Reina Roja. Alice, al darse cuenta de esto, se soltó bruscamente de los brazos del sombrerero, apretó la espada Vórpica con sus dos manos, empujo a Mirana…

… Y sintió como la hoja de su espada se enterraba en la carne de la Sota…

Pero eso no fue todo, pues el filo de la espada de Stayne se había enterrado en ella. Éste, con las pocas fuerzas que acumulaba su débil cuerpo, sacó la espada del interior de Alice, y luego, con un último suspiro se dejó caer al suelo para enfrentar a la muerte y destino.

—¡No! —ese grito fue aterrador, pero ella no supo distinguir de quién era, pues el dolor era lo que más ocupaba su mente.

Sus manos trataron de detener el sangrado apretándose contra la herida levemente. No funciona. Ella siente que todo le da vueltas, pero vuelve a oler el té en el aire y los brazos rodeándola y acostándola suavemente en el piso, solamente sosteniendo su torso. Ella mira a Tarrant.

Todo era silencio.

—Todo terminó —comentó ella con la voz cansada—. Ahora el Jabberwocky no molestará más.

El sombrerero le sonrió tristemente. Sus ojos verdes se habían tornado un poco grises, y éstos se encontraban aguados por las lágrimas retenidas y el dolor en su rosto. Ella sonríe débilmente, Tarrant siempre era muy expresivo y eso le encantaba.

—¿Podrías quedarte, aquí, conmigo? —preguntó él luego de acariciarle la pálida mejilla a la chica rubia.

Ella sonríe más.

—Es una genial idea —ella siente un dolor en su cuerpo y como el cansancio se apoderan de su débil cuerpo—, una maravillosa y loca idea —ahora es ella quien acaricia la mejilla del sombrero. Sube un poco su mano hasta tocar el sombrero sobre la cabeza de él—. Pero no puedo.

Una miserable lágrima se derrama por el rostro de él.

—No llores —la voz de Alice es más apagada que antes. Movió su mano y limpia la mejilla mojada con su pulgar—. Nos veremos antes de que te des cuenta —sacó la mano y la pone contra el sangrado que poco a poco se va deteniendo.

El rostro del sombrerero es devastador.

—No te acordaras de mí —su voz es rota, y rompe el corazón de Alice.

—¿Cómo no acordarme? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —respondió.

Tarrant tiene el corazón hecho pedazos. Le duele verla así, quiere dejarla ir pero al mismo tiempo retenerla a su lado para toda la vida. Dejarla marchar para que no sufra más y retenerla a su lado porque la amaba. Nunca se lo había dicho, y aunque tenía razones para revelárselo no lo hizo.

Se acercó a su oreja y susurró.

—Viaje bueno, Alice.

Se alejó de ella y pudo ver que sus ojos ya no tenían vida pero en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad y dolor.

La locura tomo el control de él. Porque, sin Alice, no tenía razones para estar ahí, vivo y moviéndose.

Pero aun así estaba moviéndose con los sollozos y declaraciones que se lamentaban por llegar tarde.

* * *

_Comentarios si les gustó. _


	2. Su Alice

_Disclaimer:__ Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

* * *

**Su Alice**

* * *

Es cierto que él había prometido un Futterwacken vigoroso para cuando la Reina Blanca, Mirana, portara de nuevo la corona y fuera quien comandara todo Submundo, tanto como lo que estaban con ellas como los que estaban en contra. Pero esa era ya una promesa no cumplida, había pasado una semana desde la muerte del Jabberwocky… Y de Alice, su dulce Alice.

No sabía en que estuvo pensando cuando dejó que ella se enfrentara a tal semejante monstruo negro que había matado a todo su clan. O puede que sí. Todo fue por venganza, dejando de lado sus nuevos sentimientos y dejando que se interpusieran los viejos en aquella telaraña de ideas y recuerdos.

Todo eso lo tuvo que pagar su Alice.

—Sombrerero, es hora del té —una voz, media rara y baja, dijo al otro lado de la puerta blanca.

Era lo mismo todos los días; en las mañanas confeccionaba un sombrero, si es que por su mente se le pasaba alguno o simplemente le enviaban un diseño de alguien que lo necesitaba, al terminar, se pasaba ahogándose en sus propias penas y recuerdos, luego era la hora del té para terminar haciendo más sombreros para una familia completa solamente para sacarse los pensamientos de su cabeza, todo, pues no quería recordar, no quería sentir, pero era inútil, no servía, los recuerdos cada vez eran más lívidas y las visiones de lo que pudieron haber sido más claras.

Él, en esos momentos, hacía un sublime sombrero puesto que por estar pensando más de lo normal —o lo que para Tarrant era normal— y por esas razones el tiempo se le había pasado literalmente volando, ya que este ahora no estaba enojado con él… Pero qué importaba, después de todo ese tiempo era un desperdicio en su vida.

Se miró sus manos maltratadas.

—Voy —fue su respuesta con la voz cansina.

Después de que ella muriera, el sombrerero no aceptó la realidad, no quería, se parecía bastante a recuerdos y muertes anteriores, pero tuvo que desprenderse de ella y que el Bandersnatch llevara sobre su espalda el cuerpo de la rubia, todos los que lo rodeaban estaban tristes, apagados y sin un final feliz por la victoria y el exilio de la Reina Roja. No había terminado como se lo esperaban, menos Tarrant, que en todo el camino, fue el que peor lo pasó, o por lo menos eso creía él. Fue tan difícil seguir ahí mientras ella no al igual que era complicado aceptar que ella ya no estaba. Una parte de él se negaba a creerlo mientras que la otra ya se hacía una idea de la cruda realidad.

Su cuerpo había sido puesto en una caja hermosa y lanzada al río, adornada con un vestido nuevo y las manos sobre el vientre con un ramo de flores entre ellas. Era un ángel. Su rostro pálido y la tranquilidad de sus facciones finas.

Su corazón estaba partido en dos, en dos miserables dos partes que poco a poco se desquebrajaban hasta estar completamente trizadas, de tal forma que sus piezas se iban cayendo una por una, esparciéndose por diferentes lugares de Submundo. Era imposible volver a reunirlas todas. Y ese vacío en su ser, era molesto, quería arrancárselo pero no podía, era solo una sensación dolorosa que arruinaba su supervivencia hasta ese momento ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? El vicioso vacío hacía siempre acto de presencia, en cada segundo, cada maldito momento desde ese desdichado día.

¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz?

No, no era bueno recordar, mejor mantener los pensamientos alejados de su corazón que al parecer sabía todo. Tenía que dejar todo de lado…

Golpes a la puerta de su taller.

—Pase.

—Tarrant, tengo que hablar contigo.

Mirana no parecía tan mal, pero de estar de luto lo estaba, se podía ver en esos ojos marrones que le recordaban vagamente a los de Alice…

Alice.

Las piernas le temblaron ligeramente.

—¿Quiere un nuevo sombrero, Majestad? Bien, solo dígame —se rio, una sonrisa forzada como todas últimamente—, puede traer el diseño, ya sabe, creo que el color blanco le va a usted —su voz se empezó a hacer más tensa y rápida a medida que hablaba— ¿No cree?, sí, el blanco, ese es exactamente su sombrero, ahora, solo tiene que ponerle un diseño practico que combine con el…

—¡Sombrerero! —Mirana se acercó a él y tomó la cara de Tarrant entre sus pálidas manos suaves.

Paró su monólogo y cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Las manos. Esas manos, son suaves y sostenían su rostro. No.

_Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice._

El miedo, dolor, angustia, nostalgia, vacío, terror… Amor.

Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla pálida. El dolor, ese era al que no aguantaba, ese que se colaba en el vacío de su pecho para carcomerle las heridas abiertas con intención de que estas no se volvieran a cerrar en la vida. Y por lo visto estaba logrando su cometido. El dolor no podía ser peor, tan mortal.

—Por favor, Tarrant, vuelve.

No, no tenía que hablar, si se mantenía en silencio, él por lo menos se podía imaginar que esas manos que sostenían su cara eran las de Alice, de esa chica tan dulce que lograba sacarlo de sus ataques casi milagrosamente. Por favor, que no sacara las manos, a pesar de no ser las de Alice, eran algo que traía el recuerdo tan claro como el agua de los caudales. No deseaba abrir los ojos, porque, si lo hacía, su mundo se derrumbaría al ver que su imagen mental era una farsa total.

Luego de que las corrientes del mar arrastran su cuerpo a las profundidades de este, Tarrant había pedido cordialmente a la Reina Blanca que rescatara algunos recuerdos del Campeón caído, a lo que ella aceptó amablemente, trayéndole así un vestido rojo y otro celeste al igual que la espada Vórpica y otros recuerdos de el mundo de arriba llamado Londres.

Podía ser un pensamiento masoquista, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo tener que ver todos los días, después de todo, él fue quién los pidió.

Involuntariamente su cuerpo empezó a temblar por los sollozos ahogados en su corazón, haciendo así que la Reina Blanca lo abrazara —por lo que obviamente quitó las manos de su cara— mientras que el Sombrerero se derrumbaba en el suelo aferrándose a ella, como el hombre con el corazón destrozado que era. Jamás en su vida se había visto tan desgarrado y, sinceramente, no le importaba que lo vieran así.

No podía ocultar lo que sentía.

—¿Mejorará? —esa voz era perteneciente de un individuo de menor tamaño, lo podía oír en el tono de su voz preocupada—. Ha empeorado en esta semana.

Tarrant se sentía incapaz de decir algo, estaba vacío, ya no era nadie importante, no era ni un adulto ni un niño, nadie, era solo un caparazón vacío que nadie se molestaría en llenar hasta dejarlo como antes.

—No lo sé, Mallymkun —respondió la Reina.

_¿Empeorar?_

Él no estaba empeorando, seguía igual de destrozado que antes, nada había cambiado además de su falta de esa hermosa, única, ángel, especial y no casi Alice.

—Sombrerero —murmuró la Lirón después de unos segundos de silencio—, por favor, déjala ir.

Dejarla ir… No, era imposible, sentía como que si la alejaba de él en sus sueños, pensamientos y recuerdos, sería peor, porque ella de seguro no hubiera querido que la olvidaran, como a él tampoco le gustó ser olvidado por ella. No, no lo haría, no quería. Su Alice no lo dejaría, ella se pudo haber quedado de no ser por ese monstruo negro que quería dominar para siempre todo el Submundo con la Reina Roja.

—Dejarla ir será mejor, Tarrant.

Mirana al parecer tampoco estaba de su parte.

Él no la dejaría ir al menos que sea la propia Alice quien se lo pidiera a pesar de que eso no garantizaba que el dolor sea de menor grado.

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, si tienen alguna pregunta me lo dicen._

_Y como Mirana y Tarrant no se hablan en la película, tengo que pensar en como se pueden hablar, las ideas son bienvenidas. _


	3. Despedidas

_Disclaimer:__ Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

* * *

**Despedidas**

* * *

La sostuvo delicadamente en contra de su cuerpo, dándole calor corporal a ese cuerpo tibio e inerte que rápidamente lo iba perdiendo. Las manos, blancas y manchadas, le temblaban mientras acariciaban su suave piel. Enterró su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el cabello rizado y rubio de la joven difunta.

Los ojos herméticos.

—Alice. Despierta —sollozó una vez que alejó su rostro del cabello de oro—. Por favor. Iremos al jardín con laberinto que tanto deseabas recorrer cuando eras pequeña. Te haré un sombrero. Por favor, quédate.

La sensación de vacío se alojó en el estomago de la Reina al ver como el Sombrerero sufría más que todos.

La rubia no se movió.

—¿Alice? —la llamó de nuevo, con la voz temblorosa —. Amor, despierta. No me hagas esto. Podemos ir a tomar té todos los días ¿Sabes? Hasta puedo enseñarte a hacer sombreros, sé que te quedarán bonitos —nadie contestó a sus súplicas— ¿Alice? —sollozos.

Era momento de aceptar que no volvería.

—Te amo —se acercó lentamente a sus labios, dejando un dulce beso en ellos. No podía hacer nada más—. Perdóname…

_… por no protegerte, no intervenir y por no ser sincero con lo que siento._

Tarrant se despertó se despertó de su pesadilla-recuerdo, sobresaltado, temblando como una hoja en un temporal. Era una pesadilla, la misma que había tenido en los últimos dos meses, siempre tratándose sobre los cuatro días que ella estuvo en Submundo. El tiempo de desamparo había sido tanto que estaba empezando a perder el valor por las cosas de la vida, toda y cada una de ellas, hasta hacer hermosos sombreros para sus queridos amigos y la Reina Blanca.

Tenía que sacar esa pesadilla-recuerdo de su mente, una vez más. Se estaba volviendo un trabajo tedioso. Así que se levantó de la cama que le había dado la Reina y luego se fue de la pieza, encaminándose a su taller de sombreros, en el cual no había entrado desde que el último sombrero no terminado por razones obvias. Al llegar cerró lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido ni despertar a los demás que vivían en el castillo. Miró la mesa de trabajo y sus ojos se fijaron en el sombrero que le había hecho perder los estribos.

Ese era un maravilloso y loco sombrero azul, hecho con los más finos y caros materiales de Submundo. Estaba esperando a que un sombrerero lo termine. Ese era el sombrero de Alice.

Su querida Alice.

Empezó a trabajar en el nuevamente, pero como lo principal estaba terminado, era tiempo ahora de ponerle los adornos, así Alice se vería muy bien con ese sombrerero. Sería maravillosa, única, esplendorosa, brillante…

Alice no era una chica joven, dulce y muchosa, hermosa y encantadora amada por todo personaje de estas tierras que para ella era extrañas. Era todo lo que él hubiera deseado, y lo que pudo haber tenido de no ser por su muerte repentina. Todo fue una estupidez, desde el comienzo en que hizo caso a las reglas de "no intervenir" echas por el oráculo hasta el momento en que no se dio cuenta de la Sota de Corazones que se acercaba lentamente a la, nuevamente, Reina del Submundo, dando por hecho el trágico destino que se le concedió.

Ella volvería. Tenía que volver para que se probara el sombrero que le hacía en esos momentos.

Sus ojos dieron un tinte de estar sedientos de sangre, ese líquido espeso rojizo, mancha sobre la felicidad que crean los juegos retorcidos de nuestra mente para hacernos entrar en un mundo diferente al nuestro, protegiéndonos de nosotros mismos y nuestra realidad agónica con la que nos enfrentamos día a día, riéndonos hasta el momento de ver esa mancha y sacarla con la perseverancia que cada uno tiene escondido en su ser, y volver a desmanchar lo que creíamos perdido.

Él desmanchó el tinte rojizo que su dedo para descubrir la verdad en ese rasguño, la miserable herida auto-provocada por no fijarse en lo que hacía con sus manos por la nube de humo ceniciento, el cual fue como una cortina para cubrir sus acciones con las manos.

¿Con qué se lo hizo? No tenía idea, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Siguió con el sombrero sin importarle que la herida le ardiese.

Tarrant no quería aceptar, jamás, esa fría y cruda realidad que, por más que intentara negarlo a su consiente, le oprimía el corazón, haciendo sangrar esa herida intacta que no cerraba, negándose a liberarlo de la prisión agónica.

Por qué tenía que ser así, no le agradaba esa sensación de vacío que se alojaba en su pecho, lo hacía sentirse un cascarón sin contenido, siendo así ni la sombra de lo que antes era, sin sonreír por felicidad y no porque tenía que hacerlo para no preocupar a los demás. No era él, ya no más, pero esas voces recalcaban que seguía siendo igual de loco. Simplemente no les creía. No podía ocultar su nuevo él si tampoco se lo creía.

No era una opción darle vuelta a la página de las tragedias.

Esa conciencia no solo se burlaba de sus desgracias, también lo hacían con la Reina, aclamando atención, retomando tiempos pasados cuando la hija de ella había muerto bajo el comando de la Reina Roja por ser encontrada buscando flores que no hablaran. Todo en el primer año de dinastía en el Submundo.

Últimamente por su cabeza pasaba la descabellada idea de apagar esos pensamientos desagradables junto a las burlonas y despreciables voces, pero, para eso, tenía que exterminarse a sí mismo primero, lo que era remotamente posible. Sin embargo, esa ideología era tentadora, de un sabor dulce, con muchas soluciones. ¡Qué feliz sería al no sentir dolor!... Y podría ver a Alice, una vez más, decirle todo y tocarla, sentirla.

¡No! Tenía que sacar eso de su cabeza, era insoluble y estúpido. Sin sentido trataban de calarle la mente para regocijarse en la gloria de verlo muerto. No les daría ese gusto.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—Sombrerero —era Mirana, que, al parecer la había despertado.

¿O ya estaba despierta, de antes, y solamente se había percatado de que no podía dormir?

Una vez más, como todos en el Submundo, le estaba teniendo lástima. Se preocupaba por él.

—Lo siento si la desperté, Majestad —dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla, dejaba el sombrero en la mesa y caminaba en dirección a los adornos al otro lado de la sala, esperando pacientes a ser usados para un glorioso sombrero real. Estaba a punto de elegir una esfera esmeralda cuando la mano pálida de la Reina se posó sobre la suya, deteniéndolo de su labor.

Él miró la mano, sin querer mirarla a los ojos por miedo a encontrar una determinación en ellos que no deseaba encontrar. Sabía que el prolongado silencio no era bueno, ni como la mano de ella lo tocaba con ternura. Nada estaba bien, ni volvería a ser como antes. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan tranquilo?, ¿Por qué solamente él parecía afectado?

—Todos me han preguntando por ti, querido Tarrant, ya no tomas té… No entraste a esta sala por una semana, encerrándote en tu habitación —la Reina acarició su mano tiernamente. Al ver que él no la iba a mirar, tomó su mentón y lo dirigió a ella. Esos ojos, antes verdes, demostraban la más grande desesperación y anhelo de algo perdido—. Todos te extrañamos. Déjala ir. A Alice no le hubiera gustado verte así por ella. Créeme.

Se congeló, sus hombros se tensaron y su corazón se rompió.

Sin embargo, decidió hacer como si esas palabras no hubieran sido pronunciadas.

—Le haré un nuevo sombrero, si es lo que desea, esta vez de otro color. Ya sé, puede que gris, sí, ese es un excelente color.

—Tarrant —le tembló la voz.

Él apartó delicadamente la mano que acariciaba la suya, no queriendo ser grosero. No deseaba ser tocado, menos por esas manos frías que le recordaban a otras hermosas, suaves, lindas y igualmente de frías que se fueron. Esas manos que congelaron sus heridas anteriores para dejar el rastro de unas peores.

Le dio la espalda a la Reina para que no viera nuevamente sus lágrimas.

—Sombrerero, no puedes seguir así. Esto te está destruyendo —ella lo giró que esos ojos grises la miraran nuevamente. No le gustaba hablar sin que la miraran, puesto que ella quería ver sus reacciones—. Ve con tus amigos, hagan todo lo que quieran y puedan hacer.

Tarrant, sin darse cuenta, tenía unas tijeras en sus manos, no supo cuándo las tomó, pero decidió dejarlas en su mesa de trabajo. Sin hablar se alejó de la Reina, tratando de ocultar su dolor, pero siempre era tan expresivo, como ahora tan lleno de nostalgia.

Por qué el Oráculo no vio el peligro que corría Alice al enfrentarse al Jabberwocky. Así ella podría haberle advertido al querido Sombrerero que no se enamorada de ella… pero bueno, eso no habría hecho algún cambio de los acontecimientos, pero por lo menos se hubiera tratado, esperando la salvación de la joven que llenó de angustia el corazón de Tarrant. El pobre Sombrerero que ya bastante había sufrido con la pérdida su todo su Clan para que ahora se atormentara con los recuerdos de ese desastroso día.

El sombrero se acordó de su momento en el balcón junto a ella. Haciendo así que el anillo en el bolsillo pesara kilos.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._


	4. Oráculo

_Disclaimer:__ Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

* * *

**Oráculo**

* * *

La mano cayó inerte después de unos segundos, él miró a su alrededor buscando a tientas ese frasco amarillo que la Reina Mirana le había dado para cuando los daños en sus manos fueran mayores. Ese endemoniado frasco colorido al parecer había decidido desaparecer en el momento menos oportuno. O simplemente necesitaba ordenar su taller de sombreros nuevamente, con tal, no lo había hecho en los últimos tres meses, desde que ella había decido marcharse.

Abrió el frasco y bebió dos gotas, para luego volver a cerrarlo.

—Buenos días, Sombrerero, ¿Despierto tan temprano? —el gato de Cheshire apareció flotando ligeramente y sin apuros. La sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que siempre, era enorme.

Mal momento para aparecerse.

—Malos sueños, Chess.

Sí, un muy malo y retorcido momento para aparecerse.

El gato desapareció por unos segundos, solamente dejando al aire su risa loca que se trasladó cerca de la mesa de trabajo. Las cosas en ese lado, cayeron al suelo, pero eso no le importó al Sombrerero Loco, de todos modos esas cosas siempre iban a terminar cayendo, tarde o temprano, pero al parecer más temprano que tarde.

—Y estos malos sueños, al parecer de todos, están basados sobre nuestra querida Campeón del Submundo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —el minino sonrió al ver la reacción que provocó, pero la travesura no le duró tanto cuando una tijera fue lanzada en su dirección, lo que hizo que se evaporara para después aparecer en frente del sombrerero—. No sean de tan mal genio, Tarrant, yo solo…

Detuvo su parloteo.

El sombrerero no se veía para nada bien, pues tenía unas grandes bolsas negras y sus ojos estaban grises, más de lo que normalmente se mostraba en la tristeza de color. Algo malo le estaba pasando, tal vez estaba enfermo. Esa conclusión el gato solo lo sacaba con verlo, puesto que no parecía vivo, a pesar de que se movía, el brillo de sus ojos que antes había amenazado con apagarse cumplió su amenaza esfumándose por completo.

La sonrisa forzada tampoco estaba.

Ese hombre ya no era el Sombrerero.

Éste enigmático personaje se volvió a la mesa para seguir con el sombrero que estaba terminando, sin tomar atención al felino, que, atónito, lo miraba fijamente, sin la sonrisa tan común plasmada en su peludo rostro.

Tarrant se tensó.

—Ella no volverá ¿verdad?... —la voz le temblaba.

—Tarrant… —Cheshire, por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta que no era momento de molestar al Sombrerero en ese estado. El minino flotó hasta posarse en la mesa con cuidado, intentado no llamar mucho la atención de su acompañante—, tienes que ir con Mirana, ella puede ayudarte.

Tarrant se rio sarcásticamente.

—Ya lo intentó.

Eso no era cierto, él, personalmente había estado viendo todo lo que hacía la Reina Blanca porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer desde que el Jabberwocky fue derrotado, y por lo visto la Reina no ha preparado poción alguna para algún personaje de Submundo —excepto por la poción para las heridas de Tarrant—, por lo que podía confirmar fácilmente la mentira de dichoso acompañante que terminaba el sombrero negro.

Se elevó nuevamente.

—Ve.

—No molestes —esta vez fue un gruñido su voz, o algo así, pues Cheshire no podía distinguir exactamente el sonido ocasionado por el Sombrerero—. No me has respondido a mi otra pregunta. Ella se fue ¿verdad? Está muer… —su voz se convirtió poco a poco en un susurro hasta que el gato no pudo escuchar de qué hablaba.

Era el tercer mes desde la muerte del Campeón del Submundo e incluso así el pobre y desgarrado Tarrant parecía no asimilado todavía. Era como si ella reviviera nuevamente en su mente y luego muriera, haciendo así una cinta que se quedó pegada y repetía la misma trágica parte de la muerte y la sangre hasta el cansancio. A este paso jamás saldría del dolor de la perdida de ella, si es que pensaba llegar a alguna parte con ese disco rayado.

Pero, por otra parte, al parecer no quería olvidarla, simplemente porque le era difícil.

Era raro pensar que el Sombrerero estaba enamorado. No porque estaba loco, sino porque nunca en su vida anterior a Alice lo estuvo y ya era costumbre para sus amigos que fueran así las cosas.

Bueno… Mejor tarde que nunca… Pero en este caso uno esperaba el nunca.

El Gato de Cheshire se evaporó para luego aparecer junto a la Reina Blanca, Mirana, quien estaba revisando el oráculo. Parecía bastante interesada en la información que le proporcionaba este con sus detallados dibujos de tinta que se movían… Para Chess siempre ha sido un misterio de cómo demonios los demás podían saber la fecha exacta de lo que profanaba el oráculo si no tenía una fecha, era solo dibujo y más dibujo que se movía.

—El Sombrerero, lo sé —dijo la Reina sin voltear a ver al gato—, hago lo que puedo —apuntó el oráculo con su dedo pálido para posarlo sobre una imagen en especial—. Algo va a ocurrir —se acercó más para ver mejor y siguió desenrollado el objeto, fascinada—, y será algo tan bueno como malo —entrecerró los ojos, luego los abrió grande y se alejó unos pasos como si este objeto empezara a quemar.

Chessur se acercó a ver el oráculo.

Ahí, empezaba con una chica, parecida a Alice, que se encontraba en la mesa de té, la siguiente imagen mostraba a la misma niña paseando con Tarrant y algo raro que flotaba a las espaldas de este, y, por último y más trágico, estaba la de la misma niña, muerta, en medio del bosque de las setas. Era como si la historia se volviera a repetir, pero esta vez sin Reinas Rojas, Sotas o cosas por el estilo parecidas o similares a lo que pasó con Alice en su momento de visita en el Submundo.

Chess miró a la Reina Blanca.

Su sonrisa no estaba presente.

—Pobre Sombrerero.

Mirana suspiró y una lágrima recorrió lentamente su pálida mejilla. No se molestó en quitársela.

—Tengo que preparare una poción para que esta noche pueda dormir en paz —dijo la Reina saliendo de la sala a un paso veloz.

El gato solo se dedicó a mirar el oráculo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios._


	5. Agonía

_Disclaimer:__ Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

* * *

**Agonía**

* * *

—Ella volverá. Lo sé —dijo el Sombrerero acomodándose en su asiento—. Ella lo prometió.

La Reina no podía creerlo, pues, desde hace algún tiempo Tarrant parecía haber olvidado todo respecto a la muerte de Alice, inventando que ella volvió a su mundo porque tenía "cosas que hacer" pero que le había prometido no olvidarse de él y volver cuando menos se lo esperara. Así que se sentaba a esperar su regreso. Era algo irremediable y molesto, tener que decirle todos los días sobre la verdad del Campeón y ver el dolor en sus ojos que poco a poco se convertía en locura.

Ahora tenía que decírselo de nuevo, a pesar de verlo desaparecer prácticamente delante de sus ojos.

No era ni la sombra de lo que antes fue.

Triste, delgado y sin colores vivos. Eso no era el Sombrerero que todos amaban, era un extraño sacando lo peor de él. Sentado en la mesa de té esperando a una mentira, un juego de su loca mente. Él mismo se iba a terminar destruyendo si no paraba de una vez.

—Alice está muerta —respondió la Reina con tono pasivo, tratando de ser directa y lenta a la vez. No quería que el dolor sea el mismo todos los días que le quedaba con su falsa fantasía—. No volverá, lo siento —eran las mismas palabras de siempre.

Certeras, cada palabra se instalaba como un explosivo en su corazón y abrían nuevamente la herida que se sanaba con el olvido. Esa sensación de vacío volvía y Tarrant tenía la recurrente necesidad de sacarse literalmente el corazón para que no le estorbara con su vida diaria. Si a lo que estaba viviendo se le podía llamar de tal forma. El dolor no desaparecería hasta la próxima mañana, donde se sentaría en la mesa a esperar para luego volver a todo lo demás cuando la Reina Blanca, o alguien más, vinieran a sentarse a su lado y le contara toda la verdadera historia. Destrozándolo.

—Murió luchando.

Las dagas se hundieron sucesivamente en la carne de su corazón cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de los dulces labios de Mirana, los cuales a sus ojos locos parecían la maldición del día. El dolor hizo acto de presencia y el Sombrerero se abrazó, tratando de mantenerse en una sola pieza. Si soltaba sus amarres se desarmaría los pedazos de su corazón aún estables. No decía palabra, pues su expresión y sus ojos lo decían todo a la Reina Mirana.

—Máteme —era la misma petición de siempre.

Y ella se negaba, porque estaba en contra de sus botos lastimas a cualquier criatura o ser humano viviente. Además de que era su mejor amigo, conocidos desde que eran niños y quien salvó su vida de la llamas del Jabberwocky dejando de lado a su familia completa. Por desgracia ella no podía hacer lo mismo por él y la impotencia hacía presencia en ella, era como una red resistente que no quería dejarla escapar de sus dolorosos recuerdos. Sin embargo, su amigo seguía suplicando mientras aguantaba las lágrimas reteniéndolas en sus ojos grises.

—Piedad. Máteme —suplicó con la voz temblorosa.

No podía, la Reina simplemente no podía, ni dejaría que intentara matarse. No era un pensamiento egoísta, puesto que estaba pensando en él y la profecía del oráculo. A Tarrant no le esperaba una vida fácil, pero las cosas nunca fueron así desde un principio. Podía culpar a la Reina Roja, su hermana, por el sufrimiento del Sombrerero, pero no lo hacía. La culpa era de otras cosas fuera de su entendimiento, del de todos. Si era verdad lo que decía el oráculo, la verdadera Alice estaba con ellos, pero no físicamente y la otra niña, la que moriría, tendría un gran papel en el futuro. Solo tenía que pasar lo que pasase y listo.

El Sombrerero, sin mirar a Mirana, se levantó de su silla al borde de la mesa, y con excusas de que estaba ocupado se adentraba a su casa velozmente, pensando en Alice y apenas consiente de sus movimientos. Parecía más un maniquí que una persona, un maniquí que había tomado viva, pero que no tenía más emociones en el rostro que el original. Tarrant entraba a su casa dejando sola a la Reina, sabiendo que ella regresaría a su castillo para hacer cosas reales y mandar a alguien para cuidarlo de él mismo. Se ponía a hacer algo en el molino, que pudiera mantener ocupado sus pensamientos y luego, cuando se le acaban las ideas iba a hacer vestidos y sombrero… o cualquier otra cosa que se le viniera en la mente. Pero todo lo que hacía era únicamente para Alice, su hermosa Campeón del Submundo. Pensaba en como ella le había dicho que un día se iba a probar un sombrero en el castillo de la Reina Roja hace un año atrás.

¿Y si no era capaz de amar de nuevo?

Eso era a lo que más le temía, no a no amar de nuevo, todo lo contrario, tenía miedo de enamorase de nuevo y que le arrebaten otra vez lo que aprecia. Pero estaba más que seguro que le sería imposible amar a otra además de Alice, pues ella le había comprendido en todo y no le tenía miedo a sus locos ataques. Ella estaba loca a su modo, y eso era lo que el Sombrerero adoraba, además de sus muchas otras cualidades como su muchosidad, o su curiosidad.

Por desgracia ya no estaba.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, escuchó como un libro caía de su estantería en la sala de los sillones, donde tenía una pequeña mesa de té, una chimenea que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encendida, una alfombra decorada con las manchas de interminables fiestas de té pasadas y dos sillones cafés igualmente con manchas. Él pensó que era quien la Reina había enviado, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que nadie estaba ahí.

—Lo siento, Sombrerero —dijo una voz suave y dulce a sus espaldas. Ese sonido era música de dioses para él.

Se volteó a ver a su hermosa Alice. Ella estaba ahí, en frente de él, igual que cuando la había visto llegar a su lado en la fiesta de té hace un año atrás, pero ahora tenía su perfecto tamaño adecuado de Alice que Tarrant adoraba. Era ella, y por más que él estuviera feliz de verla de nuevo, no pudo evitarse preguntar cómo era que estaba viva si él mismo la vio morir en sus brazos a causas de la Sota. Sin embargo, dejó ese estúpido pensamiento de lado y le sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—No tienes que disculparte —masculló apenas el aludido.

¿Cuánto había esperado por esto?

¿Cuántas veces soñó que ella volvía a él?

Pero la pregunta que decidió olvidar seguía presente como fuego en su mente, así haciendo que sea imposible evitarla ya que le llamaba mucho la atención. Pero, de pronto su mente dio una respuesta obvia, rápida y precisa. La sonrisa de le quitó del rostro al pensar en ella. Esa Alice, la que estaba mirando, no era real simplemente. Por esa razón los mismos rasgos, el mismo vestido y la misma palidez y suavidad de su piel. No era más que un producto de su mente lo bastante loca como para crear uno a sus espaldas. Ahora todo tenía sentido… en cierta forma.

Pero desgraciadamente el dolor hizo su tan actual presencia.

—No eres real —soltó dolorosamente, puesto que decir algo lo hacía más real que si no era pronunciado y solo un hecho.

Alice suspiró. Ella se veía agotada y triste. Era la misma Alice que conoció. No tenía idea de como su mente pudo plasmarla tan a la perfección si no la había visto hace ya un año. Mañana era el día de aniversario de la muerte del Jabberwocky y aquí estaba la Alice falsa atormentándolo antes de tiempo.

—Lo soy. Pero soy diferente a como era antes —se acercó un paso a él—. Te extrañé, Sombrerero —era más de lo que él podía soportar—. Estoy muerta, pero mi alma siempre te perteneció. Lo siento si tardé en encontrar mi camino. El camino era escabroso.

El Sombrerero no encontraba palabras, puesto que su mente era un total lío. No estaba seguro de si lo que ella le decía era real, o si simplemente su mente estaba divirtiéndose mientras jugaba con él dándole esas palabras sinceras que calaban en su juicio y en los trozos de su corazón. Era unas palabras siniestras, si es que eran falsas, y eran unas palabras dulces, si es que eran ciertas. No quería averiguar cual era la respuesta por miedo a sentir ese dolor de nuevo. Así que prefirió el juego de su mente para atormentarlo. Al menos así podía ver a Alice de nuevo.

Los labios le temblaron.

Alice sonrió con tristeza y alzó una mano para tocarlo, pero rápidamente la retiró. El dolor en su rostro alertó al Sombrerero.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó acercándose un paso, la misma distancia que ella recorrió alejándose de él— ¿Qué pasa?

—Soy como un fantasma —explicó al borde de las lágrimas—, me puedes ver y escuchar, pero no tocar —se apartó otros pasos y chocó con la pared—. Nada vivo me puede tocar, para poder hacerlo tendrías que estar muerto —antes de darse cuenta de su error, ella se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa, pero ya era demasiado tarde—. Ni se te ocurra —susurró.

Tarrant supo de momento a que se refería.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

La idea de morir era atrayente dado en las circunstancias que estaba. Quería estar con ella para siempre y dado lo que acaba de decir, eso lo se podía lograr estando muerto, haciendo así que la idea fuera mejor de lo que ya suponía que era. Por otra parte, le dolía pensar que ella no lo quería a su lado. Si Alice no quería estar ahí, entonces no le encontraba la gracia de venir a atormentarlo. Si es que era verdad lo que ella decía.

—Te amo y quiero que vivas. Por eso estoy aquí —respondió.

Tarrant frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sillón, cerrando lo ojos. Le costaba dejar de lado la idea de la muerte después de tanto tiempo tratando de obtenerla.

Sintió que el sillón se hundía a su lado.

—Te juro que trataré de mejorar lo que te hecho —prometió Alice.

El Sombrerero abrió los ojos, los cuales mostraba un acercamiento del verde que antes tenían. Miró los ojos cafés de Alice con dolor. Ella, sentada a su lado lo miraba fijamente con la dulzura propia de ella. Esa que el amaba, pero por desgracia esa era una Alice de su imaginación demasiado real para él o su demacrado y agónico juicio que había perdido hace bastante tiempo. Sin embargo amaba a esa Alice al igual que la real ya que era una copia exacta, la replica perfecta que había hecho su mente.

—¿Te quedarás? —lo había dicho, esa pregunta, esa endemoniada pregunta que necesitaba ser dicha pronto.

Pero el silencio que le dio la Alice falsa no fue un silencio de confirmación. Todo lo contrario. Por la expresión de ella le decía claramente a él que no había vuelto para quedarse para siempre. Y, aunque ella no negó ni confirmó nada, el dolor se hizo peor y seguramente lo destrozaría cuando ella respondiera. No quiso escucharla, pero era inevitable, era mejor confirmar algo con palabras y no solo con acciones. No quería tener una mala idea de su reacción.

—No.

Por desgracia, había acertado.

* * *

_Al fin, llegó Alice. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Dejen sus comentarios._


	6. Mentiras

_Disclaimer:__Nada me pertenece, todo es de Tim Burton y Lewis Carroll._

* * *

**Mentiras**

* * *

—Cuéntame lo que has hecho este último año, Sombrerero.

—Ah, muchos sombreros, millones de ellos y luego te esperé en esta misma mesa de té, por cierto, es una genial mesa de té, la más grande y llena de teteras —respondió tomando la taza con cubos de azúcar y echándose una a su taza de té, de la cual salía un poco de humo inocente indicando que estaba caliente.

Alice se sentía mal por no decirle toda la verdad, ver como sus ojos, antes de un verde brillante, iban perdiendo ese especial don de alegrar a los que lo rodeaban, ahora, al verlos, no pudo más que presenciar la soledad y desesperación en ellos, como si una nube cubriera todo lo hermoso. Y ella quería decirle, lo anhelaba, pero no podía arruinar su vida de ese modo, hacer que dejara Submundo para acompaña a Londres. La Reina Blanca le había posibilitado esa idea, pero ella se negó sabiendo que no era bueno cambiar el destino del oráculo y porque él en el otro mundo no sobreviviría.

—Estoy pensando en cosas que empiezan con la letra M —dijo el Sombrerero sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Alice sonrió.

—Yo igual —admitió creando una silla fantasma y sentándose en ella a la derecha del Sombrerero, no se apoyó en la mesa, a pesar de que lo materias sin vida si eran táctiles para ella—. Maldición.

Tarrant, esa sonrisa que había parecido perdida con el tiempo.

—Muchosidad.

—Mantas.

—Mercurio.

El rostro de Alice se ensombreció.

—Mentira.

El Sombrerero, al captar su mirada triste, se preocupo, quiso tocarla pasa consolarla, pero su mano atravesó el aire donde se supone que iba a estar su brazo. La sensación fue horrible, por lo que retiró su mano con brusquedad y la miró como si le hubieran pegado. Él sintió como su corazón nuevamente se estaba volviendo inestable, pero aguantó el dolor e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener los pedazos juntos. No era apropiado derrumbarse en frente de Alice.

Ella, por otro lado, viendo como él trataba de no verse débil, se odió más de lo que alguna vez pudo haberse imaginado, esto le recordó vagamente a cuando él le había contado casi inconscientemente la destrucción de su clan a manos de la Reina Roja, la Sota y el Jabberwocky. En ese entonces lo había visto tan perdido y triste, una persona que se había vuelto loca por su trabajo y por la destrucción de lo que más amaba.

Lágrimas. Eso era lo que le quedaba a ella de la vida, las lágrimas para desahogar sus penas, lágrimas que había derramado por dos años completos en Londres cuando se percató de que el agujero del conejo no estaba, que su vida en el Submundo había llegado a su fin y que no podría decirle a nadie que estaba bien, en cierta forma. Esos años esperando una señal para poder decirles, hablar con el Sombrerero. Entonces fue cuando se quedó dormida pensando en el País de las Maravillas y apareció al lado de la Reina Blanca como un alma que vagaba buscando su destino.

Fue cuando Mirana le contó todo, la poción, lo que había pasado en el Submundo y la vida del Sombrerero, como poco a poco se iba destruyendo.

—Alice…

—No.

Tarrant guardó silencio, sin comprender por qué ella lloraba. Él era el que estaba vivo, y ya había vivido dos veces la experiencia de ser el que sobrevive como para pensar que entre el muerto y el vivo el segundo se llevaba la peor parte.

Ella lo miró fijamente, las lágrimas hacían brillar sus mejillas y desaparecían cuando salían de su cara. Se levantó de la silla fantasma, la cual se disolvió como si se la llevara el aire.

—No puedo seguir con esto —exclamó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la larga mesa de té. Tarrant solo la miraba, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer algo para que dejara de sufrir. No le importaba que solo fuera un juego de su imaginación— ¡No puedo!, me está dañando y a ti también —dejó caminar de un lugar a otro y se acercó a Tarrant—. Lo siento, me tengo que ir… Pero volveré, te lo prometo.

Antes de que él pudiera reclamar o incluso abrir la boca, ella desapareció al igual que la silla. El Sombrerero extendió la mano al vacío a su lado esperando que su mente dejara de pasarle esa mala pasada. Nada sucedió, ella no volvió y él se quedó solo nuevamente en la mesa de té, con una taza de té fría por tanto esperar.

* * *

—Alice ¿Estás segura? Ya sabes lo que ocasiona que bebas esa pócima: un día en Submundo, una semana en el otro lado y sin recordarnos, todo hasta que se pasen los efectos. En estos momentos estás alterada, toma asiento, por favor, y dime, qué es lo que pasó, de principio a final —Mirana se sentó en una de las sillas blancas que estaba en la cocina y Alice hizo lo mismo con su asiento fantasma que nuevamente había creado.

Le contó todo, absolutamente todo, sin dejar escapar el menor detalle y la Reina le escuchó, sin moverse, sin reírse. No interrumpió en ningún momento, sus ojos estaban completamente concentrados en el alma de la muchacha, y, cuando esta hubo terminado, lo primero que hizo ella fue procesar todo con lentitud, viendo las ventajas y las desventajas para sus amigos, después de todo estaba en contra de sus votos matar a cualquier criatura viviente, por eso no estaba segura de que si les ayudaría sí o no que le pasara esa pócima a Alice.

Finalmente se decidió.

Se levantó y cogió la pócima que estaba sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Era un pequeño frasco, con un líquido espeso de color negro dentro, delatando que era altamente peligrosa, algo que pasó desapercibido para Alice, quien solo pensaba en llegar pronto donde el Sombrerero y tomar de esta para que él fuera feliz.

—Úsala con respeto, las pócimas se ofenden con facilidad si las desperdicias y hacen que tengas problemas con cosas que no quieres conocer, como el tiempo, el presente, pasado y futuro así tanto como a la propia muerte que no le gusta ser despistada de lo que es el trabajo de su vida —advirtió.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, tomando el frasco con seguridad de las manos de la Reina Blanca, miró con contenido con detenimiento, pensando en las palabras de Mirana. Sí, esto era lo que ella quería. Iba a desaparecer pero la Reina habló antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad.

—Tienes en mente que una semana en Londres es diferente al tiempo aquí —dijo ella suavemente, acercándose a Alice—. Si desapareces mucho tiempo, el oráculo puede cambiar y el Sombrerero puede que muera. Ya lo viste, y te juro que es peor cuando no estás. Siempre esperándote, con eso deja de comer y hace sombreros, esperando que vuelvas.

Alice sintió cómo las lágrimas nuevamente le escocían los ojos. Aguantó los sollozos y con toda la muchosidad que pudo, miró a Mirana con seguridad.

—Lo sé… al parecer tendré que explicarle algunas cosas —respondió volviendo a mirar el frasco en su mano, el pelo tapándole la cara.

Desapareció, haciéndose humo, dejando Marmoreal en unos segundos y luego apareciendo frente a la mesa de té, la cual no tenía un Sombrerero pero sí una taza de té fría. Mallymkun estaba, saliendo de una tetera y caminando por la mesa, hasta que vio al fantasma de Alice y sacó su alfiler para protegerse. Los bigotes le temblaron y las orejas se aplastaron contra su cráneo, dio uno pasos en su dirección, sin reconocer a la rubia que los había salvado de la tiranía de la Reina Roja. La Lirón terminó sobre una silla con libros y con su alfiler apuntando directamente a Alice.

—¿Dónde está el Sombrerero? —preguntó Alice.

Sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente con el frasco.

Mally, al darse cuenta de la voz nerviosa, se acordó de haberla escuchado en otro lugar, hace un año. Parpadeó, al mismo tiempo que despegaba las orejas de su cráneo y dejaba caer de la impresión su alfiler, haciendo que éste callera en el pasto bajo la silla con libros. Fue entonces cuando recordó la expresión del Sombrerero cuando ella había llegado.

—¡Qué le has hecho! —chilló, notablemente molesta— ¡Cuando llegué el Sómber estaba mal, incluso más de lo que había estado en el año entero! —saltó de la silla al piso y se acercó amenazadoramente a Alice. La furia hacía brillar sus grandes ojos negros.

—Necesito verlo ahora.

—No me interesa lo que necesites.

—Por favor, esto es por él. Créeme —suplicó Alice, se arrodilló junto a la Lirón—. Por favor.

Mally suspiró, a pesar de que no deseaba ver a su amigo Sómber sufrir así, al parecer no había otra opción, después de todo Alice siempre hacía lo que quería y lo que anhelaba en esos momentos era verlo. Lo que daba lo mismo, si ella no se lo decía Alice recorrería todo Submundo para buscarlo por días y días. El resultado iba a ser diferente solo en grados de dolor.

—Está en la casa.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Gracias —agradeció y corrió en dirección a el molino reconstruido que tiempo atrás fue hogar de la Liebre de Marzo, pero ya no era muy utilizada, al menos eso ella pensaba, puesto que el Sombrerero tuvo las llaves como para poder entrar en ella.

La puerta estaba abierta, ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrarla un poco, esta era de color negro y algo retorcida, la manilla, por otro lado, era de oro puro, ella lo reconocería en cualquier parte. La casa, a pesar que por fuera era una belleza, el panorama cambiaba adentro, puesto que estaba todo cubierto por una capa fina de polvo, una que otra telaraña y unas cosas rotas, pero estas últimas habían sido nuevas, ya que el polvo fue retirado donde habían tenido contacto con una mano y se podía ver uno que otro paso en el suelo. No había luz, por lo que el lugar era lúgubre y siniestro. Parecía que los fantasmas se paseaban por esa casa, en forma de memorias, y artilugios.

—¿Sombrerero? —susurró Alice.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, estaba en la misma sala, no muy lejos, pero la poca luz que entraba por la puerta no lo iluminaba además de que estaba echo un ovillo mientras sus brazos le abrazaban, tratando de mantenerse en una sola pieza. El polvo estaba en su ropa desordenada tanto como en el sombrero y su pelo anaranjado. Temblaba notablemente, mientras sus sollozos eran ahogados una vez más en su vida, y siempre por ella. No levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, y era tantas las voces que lo llamaban que no interceptó bien de quién era la voz.

—Soy Alice…

—No, no puedes ser Alice —la interrumpió, aún sin mirarla—. Ya ves, ella me dejó, a ella le encanta dejar a las personas, pero no importa. Muy muchosa, esa es la Alice que conozco, es traviesa y curiosa. Muchosa. Sí, sí. Es por eso que la amo, es diferente. Si no fuera ella por quedarse entonces no la podría amar ¿no es así? Ella es traviesa…

Antes de que él digiera una palabra más para lastimarla sin saber, ella bebió del frasco rápidamente y cuando sintió que era ella de nuevo, lo besó. Tarrant, por su parte, lo había tomado desprevenido, pero una vez pasado el sobresalto le correspondió pasando las manos por su cintura y atrayéndola a él. Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y se acomodó sobre el Sombrerero.

—Te amo —murmuró Tarrant separando unos minutos sus labios antes de volverlos a juntar.

Afuera, en la mesa de té, Mally supo que era momento de ir a Marmoreal.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí el último capítulo. Tal vez haga después una secuela. Espero que les haya gustado._


	7. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Tim Burton y Lewis Carroll._

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

Alice corrió con la mayor velocidad que sus adolorido pies podían, desde su casa hacia el patio abundante, donde se encontraría pronto con la madriguera del conejo. Sintiéndose completamente cansada, ahorró un poco de sus pocas energías y apretó a su bebé contra sí mientras aumentaba la velocidad. La perdida de sangre poco a poco la iba debilitando y ella estaba segura que tarde o temprano el grupo enfurecido de personas la iba a alcanzar.

—No te preocupes —murmuró Alice a su bebé mientras corría entre los árboles mojados por la lluvia torrencial que le golpeaba el rostro y mojaba la manta que envolvía a su bebé de dos meses de vida—, estarás pronto en casa.

Escuchó los gritos enfurecidos de las personas persiguiéndola. Ella no miró para atrás, para no perder tiempo y porque además ya se hacía una imagen en su cabeza de los hombres con una pistola en la mano y otro con un perro que de seguro buscaba su olor para encontrarla. Ellos deseaban a su hija, y ella jamás se las entregaría, su pequeña tenía que volver al lugar donde siempre había permanecido. La pequeña empezó a llorar, de seguro por tanto movimiento de parte de su madre y por el frío del agua que iba llegando a mojar su pequeño cuerpo.

—Shh, Cloe, mamá no quiere que esos hombres malos nos encuentren —susurró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en lo que le podía pasar a su pequeña si esos las alcanzaban antes de que ella lograra encontrar una cueva del conejo o un buen lugar dónde esconderla.

Sangre.

Eso era lo que a ella le estaba faltando en grandes cantidades, y ya empezaba a sentir mareos y debilidad en los miembros. Pero se aferraba a la pequeña vida que quedaba por proteger, ya que toda su familia estaba muerta por culpa de esos hombres que la perseguían. Su madre había muerto de un disparo en la frente y su hermana hace tiempo atrás en un accidente, donde el carruaje había sido asaltado. Sí, claro, siempre fueron ellos, los que querían llevarse a Cloe.

Desde que había dejado atrás a Tarrant, prometiendo volver a aparecer, había querido cumplir esa promesa y hacerle ver que no era un producto de su imaginación, que era ella, lo logró con el tiempo, él le creyó, pero no le dijo que estaba viva en Londres, pero que su vida en el Submundo era la que había llegado a su fin. Todas las veces que tomó esa poción de la vida de veinticuatro horas quiso decirle, pero al final se encontró con que no podía decirle eso. Luego, después de su última visita, se encontró embarazada de Cloe, y ella no pudo haber estado más feliz de poder ser madre, solo que otros, como su madre y su hermana, que no lo aceptaron ya que había sido fuera del matrimonio. Algo que Alice supo que no era cierto, debido a que ella si estaba casada, el anillo en su dedo lo confirmaba, pero nunca lo dijo, después de todo, ambas no le creerían que existía un lugar llamado: Submundo.

—¡Alice! —escuchó un grito a su izquierda, lo que le hizo parar abruptamente y mirar en esa dirección, puesto que conocía esa melodiosa voz—. Por aquí, Alice, ven.

Mirana.

Ella podía verla, estaba al otro lado de un espejo apoyado en un árbol, lo que no le resultó extraño puesto que había visto cosas más raras que esa. La Reina tenía una expresión de horror en su cara, le indicaba que se acercara con su mano derecha. Alice hizo todo su esfuerzo por acercarse hasta que estaba en frente del espejo, temblando y apretando a su hija con la fuerza necesaria para que no se callera de su brazos. Mirana se dio cuenta del bebé y la tristeza en su cara aumentó pero también se pudo apreciar un poco la curiosidad y muchas preguntar que no serían respondidas.

—Solo puede pasar uno y el espejo se cerrará para siempre —anunció, su voz temblaba notoriamente.

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, la puerta blanca detrás de Mirana se abrió dejando ver al Sombrerero, con sus ojos de color gris y unas facciones de desesperación. Se puso al lado de la Reina Blanca y trató de cruzar el cristal pero la Reina le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro y dijo algo que Alice no pudo escuchar. Tampoco le importaba.

—Le contaste todo —dijo Alice. No era una pregunta.

—Era mejor —respondió ella, devastada. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pálidas. Ya no actuaba como la siempre feliz Reina Blanca de Marmoreal—. Pensé que sería mejor así, pero, por lo visto, he fallado en esto —dijo mirando al bebé en los brazos de su amiga.

El Sombrerero dio dos pasos cerca del cristal, sin darse cuenta del bebé.

—No volviste —dijo.

—No pude —respondió Alice sacando a su pequeña Cloe de sus brazos y mostrándosela al Sombrerero. Él se quedó mirando al bebé, impresionado y sin nada que decir—. Estaba esperando a que ella tuviera la edad suficiente para como caer por el agujero del conejo. Lo siento tanto, espero que me perdones —las disculpas no eran por las decisiones que había tomado anteriormente, sino por la que estaba tomando en esto momentos, algo que era por el bien de su hija—. Tómala, ella tiene que pasar, no yo —y acercó el bebé al cristal del espejo. En eso el Sombrerero la miró, indeciso— ¡Tómala!, por favor.

Sin reclamar, el Sombrerero extendió los brazos y tomó al bebé, la cual había dejado de llorar. Él no la miró, puesto que sus ojos estaban puestos en Alice, que estaba al otro lado del espejo y sangraba por una herida en su estómago. Quiso decirle algo, pero de pronto la mirada de Alice pareció perdida y miró por todas partes. Se sobresalto cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el aullido de un perro, asustada ella miró a donde estaba Tarrant mirándola.

—Sé que aún me pueden ver —dijo ella apartándose un cabello rubio de su rostro. Otro aullido, pero este se escucho más cerca, lo cual ella ignoró—. Sombrerero, cuida de Cloe, nuestra pequeña hija, por favor —se empezaron a escuchar gritos de hombres. Ella se tocó la herida tratando de detener la hemorragia—. Te amo… lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa. Nuestros momentos juntos fueron lo mejores de mi vida, no puedo estar más agradecida de que hicieras sentir viva de verdad. Pero lo que el señor da, el señor quita. Mi vida acá también ha terminado —sonrió débilmente—. Sigue de pie, no desearía que calleras en el dolor de nuevo, hazlo por mí —ella se volteó para mirar en la dirección de donde provenían humanos corriendo—. Me tengo que ir. Adiós, jamás te olvidaré.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, ella salió corriendo desapareciendo, a los segundos después vio a un hombre con escopeta en mano. Y dos perros salieron corriendo en la dirección que Alice había desaparecido. Entonces, el hombre disparó y el espejo se apagó, volviendo a ser uno normal, el cual reflejó toda la habitación.

—Alice —susurró dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Acercó la mano al cristal, esperando que todo fuera otro sueño. Cerró los parpados al darse cuenta de que era real, que ahora definitivamente se había ido, para siempre—. ¿Tienes idea en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

Cloe, en sus brazos, se movió y gimió, pidiendo comida. El Sombrerero abrió los parpados y miró a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. El bebé no abrió los ojos, pero seguía moviéndose en sus brazos con molestia. Era hermosa, con pelo rubio y la nariz de Alice, al igual que otras cosas pertenecientes a ella, era casi una réplica de su madre. Tarrant sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que era padre.

—Ven, le daré algo de comer —dijo la Reina Blanca y salió de la pieza.

El Sombrerero, antes de seguirla miró el espejo por unos segundos, esperando que pasara algo, pero se dio por vencido y miró de nuevo a su hija. Ésta había abierto los ojos, dejando a ver unos orbes verdes brillantes al igual que los suyos. Ella extendió una pequeña mano y agarró su camisa, jugando con ella y luego reclamó por más comida.

—Eres tan hermosa como tu madre —dijo, sintiendo como la cordura de hacía más presente que nunca desde que el mercurio le había afectado.

Esas serían las últimas palabras que diría dentro de cinco meses.

* * *

_Uf, me costó escribir el epílogo, pero aquí está. _


End file.
